


Plans Change

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Headaches & Migraines, Homosexual, Implied Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Pre Relationship, Short Story, gay main character, gay relationship, pre ship, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: Alex has a migraine and George sits with him





	Plans Change

Alex groaned loudly, holding his head.

“What’s going on?” Cristina asked, zero emotion in her voice. “Are you sick? Are you hungover? Did you get hit in the head by a coconut?”

“What? No. I’ve got a migraine,” Alex growled.

“Would you like me to get you some pain medications?” Cristina raised her eyebrow at him.

“No, Cristina,” Alex snapped. “I just want you to leave.”

Yang put her hands up in surrender as she made her way out of the break room.

A few moments later, the door opened again. Alex pressed his palms into his eyes.

“I told you to leave, Cristina. I don’t want your meds,” he snorted.

“I’m not Cristina.”

Alex looked up to find George standing in front of the fridge, juice box in hand.

“Oh, sorry,” he replied. “O’Malley, leave!”

George rolled his eyes. “I’ll be quiet but, I’m not leaving.”

“I’m miserable and your stupid face is only making it worse,” Alex scolded.

O’Malley simply shrugged. “Keep yelling like that and you’ll burst a blood vessel.”

Karev groaned. “Fine, whatever, stay.”

George sipped triumphantly at his juice box, smiling to himself.

 

It had been… God knows how long and Alex’s headache still wasn’t subsiding.

George hadn’t left his spot on the ugly brown break room couch and, frankly, Alex was kind of glad.

It gave him time to focus on something that wasn’t skull-piercing. George was soft. He had nice soft hair and smooth feminine curves in certain places and gorgeous soft eyes and clear bright skin and-

“Alex?” George furrowed his eyebrows.

“What? Huh?” Karev looked back up to George’s face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Alex lied. “I just- I have a surgery in a few minutes so, I should probably go.”

Before George could respond, Alex was out the door. He didn’t stop until he was in Derek’s OR, where he leaned against the wall, letting out a deep breath into his mask.

“Dr. Karev,” Derek said. “I thought you had to scrub in on Dr. Avery’s procedure today.”

Alex had almost forgotten about the lie he and Jackson came up with when his head started to hurt.

“Plans change,” Alex said simply.


End file.
